


stoking the embers

by bickz



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Galo, Enthusiastic Consent, Falling In Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Massage, Mutual Pining, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Roommates, Top Lio, bickz kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Galo never thought he was the sort to go face down, ass up, but here he is.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91
Collections: bickz's kinktober 2020





	stoking the embers

**Author's Note:**

> feeling burnt out already, but managed to make this i guess??? enjoy!
> 
> day #7 prompts: ~~biting/marking~~ | massage | fingering

Lio’s hands are surprisingly strong and firm, calloused fingers precise where they press into Galo’s aching shoulder muscles. He melts under the careful ministrations, warm hands working him just right until he’s groaning and sighing maybe a little too loudly, enjoying it perhaps a bit too much. But, Lio doesn’t seem to mind, just chuckles quietly from where he’s straddling Galo’s thighs as he spreads his oil-slicked digits over the broad expanse of his partner’s beautiful back, pressing the heel of his palm up to his nape before sliding back down, letting the blunt edge of his nails rake down Galo’s spine. 

“ _ Oooh _ ,” Galo moans out, the sensation sparking a certain type of heat low in his gut, a pleasant flush spreading over his sun-kissed skin. 

“Yes?” Lio prods as he knowingly repeats the action, just a little harder this time, leaving long red trails down Galo’s spine.

Galo grunts as his hips spasm involuntarily, grinding pathetically against the couch and jostling Lio in the process. Somewhere between Lio’s ridiculously hot, slippery hands and his remarkably skillful touches, Galo finds himself half-hard and  _ wanting _ . He sputters out an apology before he abruptly turns his head and buries his ruddy face into the cushions, ashamed at his body’s innate reactions, but  _ needing _ Lio to continue, to stoke the flames building rapidly in his groin. Because it’s been so long --  _ too long _ \-- both of them living and working together for weeks now, with that constant tension building between them, embers of their time  _ together _ in Galo de Lion burning just warm enough to make Galo tense and jumpy for the first time in his entire life. 

“Hmmm, you’re so cute, my Galo,” Lio purrs right against Galo’s ear, and he almost squeaks in response. “Just relax for me, babe.”

Which is easier said than done, because Lio’s touches have gotten more insistent, rougher, roam just a little lower until his fingertips are skimming along Galo’s waistband. Galo whines as he humps against the couch again, desperate for the friction against his already painfully hard cock. Lio chuckles low and dark, and before Galo can react, his fingers are hooking into Galo’s sweatpants and tugging them down in one swift movement. Galo lets out another rather unmanly noise, his head whipping up to give Lio an incredulous look.

“ _ H-hey _ ! You can’t just--”

“Well, I just did,” Lio interrupts as he gets his hands on Galo’s now exposed ass, squeezing the plump flesh with an appreciative hum. “Unless you intend to stop me, big boy?”

Galo turns a deeper red before pushing his face back into the cushions, not wanting to--or rather, completely unable to admit to anything, but his body speaks volumes, his hips thrusting back into Lio’s palms, earning him more sinister chuckles. His heart pounds in his ears, making it almost impossible to hear the quiet praises that spill from Lio’s mouth: “ _ You’re so adorable … such a beautiful ass … can’t believe I waited so long _ .”

“L-Lio…” Galo whimpers, the pressure in his abdomen intense, overwhelming, demanding for release, but he can’t quite articulate exactly what he needs.

“Yes, babe?” Lio hovers over Galo, sliding his hands up and down his waist, digging his thumbs into his spine. “What is it? You need to tell me.”

Galo just grumbles in frustration, bucking his hips back until he can feel himself make contact with Lio’s groin and the surprise that awaits him there. Lio lets out a groan and meets Galo’s movements, pressing his own bulge flush between his partner’s ass.

“Is that so?” Lio murmurs, dark amusement in his tone. “You should’ve said so sooner, my sweet Galo.”

Lio’s hands travel down Galo’s back, lower and lower, until he’s got two palmfuls of ass once more, drawing more wet moans from Galo. He deliberately pulls and squeezes at Galo’s cheeks, gets him rutting against the couch again, before his fingers inch inwards. When Lio’s thumb grazes over Galo’s puckered hole, neither of them expect the deep groan that rips out of Galo’s throat, the way he quivers and wantonly grinds back into the touch.

“Well then,” Lio remarks, pleasantly surprised.

Galo wishes more than anything that he would just spontaneously combust into a pile of ashes right here and now, never have to face Lio after this friendly massage turned fatally mortifying accident. But, before any gods can grant his wish, Lio is continuing, swirling the pad of his slicked thumb over Galo’s hole, until Galo relaxes into the touch, lets out a warbling sigh as Lio pushes his finger just inside.

“That’s my boy,” Lio hums rewardingly. “Just let me make you feel good.”

Galo nods maybe a little too enthusiastically, but it earns him another pleasant squeeze of his ass, another few centimeters of Lio’s long, thin fingers. And it doesn’t take much more before Lio is working up a rhythm, rubbing and petting over Galo’s amble flesh while one-- two--  _ three  _ of his fingers fuck in and out of Galo’s loosening hole. Galo isn’t sure what’s more mind-blowingly wonderful: Lio’s warm palm soothing over his ass, those delicate fingers stretching and massaging the rim of his hole, or the string of sweet praises falling from Lio’s mouth. All of it is just too much, has Galo feeling like he’s on fire, like he’ll be consumed by his lust any second.

“L- _ Lio _ ,” Galo manages, muffled by the cushion he’s still pressing his face into.

“Mhmm?” Lio replies, his movements faltering just the slightest, like he’s also in some sort of hazy hormonal trance.

“Y-your fingers--” Galo begins before turning his head to peek over his shoulder, hoping that maybe he can just telepathically convey his garbled thoughts. “ _ \--feel good _ .”

Lio lets out an amused snort. “I would hope so with all the noises you’re making.”

Galo grumbles at himself, at his stupid brain for not being able to make words work. He swallows hard and tries again. “Can you… uh…  _ more _ ?” He sheepishly lifts a hand, sticking up his index finger and motioning for emphasis.

“Oh-- _ Ooh _ .” Lio blinks before smirking wide. “Of course, anything for my wonderful Galo.”

Without hesitation, Lio thrusts his fingers in deeper, curls them upwards and immediately makes Galo see stars. He’s keening, loud and unabashed, almost kicking Lio off the back of his thighs as his hips buck backwards to grind into his touch. But, Lio is stronger than he appears, gripping Galo’s waist hard as he starts a quick, erratic pace, fucking into Galo with purpose, stroking over that sensitive spot that makes Galo roar. And as Galo can feel himself being consumed by the fire, it’s almost familiar, has him recalling his time as  _ one _ with Lio inside of Galo de Lion.

“L _ -Lio _ ,” Galo whimpers, his cock heavy and leaking profusely where he’s humping against the couch. “ _ More _ .”

And Lio obliges, getting a fourth finger in and sending Galo over the edge, sobbing and trembling, fucking him through his overwhelming orgasm as he makes an aboslute mess over the sofa, and when he pulls his fingers out of Galo’s greedy, gaping hole, it’s met with indignant grumbles for  _ more _ .

“Oh, babe,” Lio whispers, breath warm against Galo’s ear as he drapes himself over his partner. Galo feels something incredibly hot and stiff against his ass, presses desperately back into it-- _ Lio’s cock _ \--until it’s easily slipping between his slick asscheeks, eliciting satisfied groans from them both. “Be careful or the flames will devour you,” he warns dangerously.

Galo looks over his shoulder at Lio, adoration bright in his eyes. “I couldn’t dream of anything better.”


End file.
